


Benpunzel

by gaylo_ben



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ben spends most of his time braiding his magical hair, Benpunzel, DarkPilot, M/M, Prince Ben Solo, Prince Kylo Ren, Prince Poe Dameron, benpoe, magical force-sensitive hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylo_ben/pseuds/gaylo_ben
Summary: Locked away in Snoke's citadel tower, the captured Prince Ben Solo waits for his long lost love, Prince Poe Dameron, to rescue him."Benpunzel, Benpunzel, let down your padawan braid!"





	Benpunzel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darktensh17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/gifts).



> For darktensh17's request: "Fairy tale AU - author chooses the fairy tale and puts Poe and Kylo into it. Any rating. (My fave is Rapunzel)."
> 
> My fave is also Rapunzel! Thank you for the awesome request! And thank you to perlaret for running the exchange!

**Author's Note:**

> _"I'm here to rescue you."_


End file.
